1. Field of the Invention
A disposable shipping cart for live plants includes a frame supported by casters for rolling transport, which frame is formed from an inexpensive non-metallic material, such as wood, and includes shelve support means that support a plurality of vertically spaced open-topped cardboard shelves that receive the live plants.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wheeled carts for transporting flowers or plants are well known in the patented prior art, as shown by the patents to Nootenboom U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,066, Kern et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,441, Vorstenbosch U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,904, and Burgess U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,299, together with the published Hansen et al. application No. U.S. 2003/0160409 A1.
The use of cardboard and other inexpensive disposable material in shipping containers for plants and flowers is known in the art. In the patent to Mertz U.S. Pat. No. 3,379,304, for example, the use of cardboard is proposed, which cardboard is stapled to the wooden sidewalls of the flaps. Note also the patents to Mertz U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,611 and Fulton U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,149.
In the plant nursery industry, there is a constant desire to reduce labor costs related to shipping, merchandising, and receiving live plants. Previously, the industry standard for shipping live plants has been the simple cardboard box. The problems associated with this style of packaging are as follows.
Over the years, the pack quantities per box have been reduced. For instance, a 6″ pot, previously a standard pack 12, is now pack 6 per box. This was done to conform to Produce Marketing Association pack quantities, and also so an individual could easily handle the weight of the package. This change doubled the cost of packaging. It also increased the waste associated with shipping.
Boxes reduce airflow around the plants. This is not a problem if the shipping and receiving locations are climate-controlled. Most are not, which creates an ever present potential for heat damage to the plants.
Applicant has determined through its store delivery program that the volume of its products sold at retail dramatically increases when it has an opportunity to be involved in the merchandising of its products When its products are shipping in a box, quite often it is dependent on store personnel to unpack in a timely manner, handle and display its products. Customers have proven to be very conscious of increased labor costs. When shipping a box, staff is required to be on hand to unpack and display the plants, thereby resulting in a decrease of profitability.
Accordingly, Applicant has determined that there was a need in the art for an inexpensive disposable portable cart for packaging, transporting, and displaying live plants.